Attitude Adjustment
Attitude Adjustment is the first of Gamewizard's prequels to Legend of the Eight Firstborn, and the first story that has Fanny Fulbright as the protagonist. Summary When Paddy and Shaunie are sick of putting up with their sister's temper, they feel the need to do something. After meeting a strange magical elf, who sells them a shrink potion, the two brothers induce Fanny with it in her sleep. However, things didn't quite go as they planned. And Fanny's new height may not be the only thing they have to worry about. Chapter 1: Fanny's Anger Paddy and Shaunie make and play with a tiny toy race track and accidentally hit Fanny with the toy car as she comes in the house. After she mercilessly beats them, she orders them to go out and get groceries. Paddy and Shaunie went out and bought a shrink potion from Rumpel Stiltskin, which will wear off when the drinker (Fanny) shows kindness to them and vice versa. Chapter 2: Inducing The Potion The Fulbright family is having dinner, where Paddy and Shaunie try to pour the potion into Fanny's drink, but failed. Their parents annouce they're going away on a villains' cruise, because of annoying messages from "Darth Genious". Paddy and Shaunie dip the potion in Fanny's mouth during her sleep. Dimentia and the Magiblots escape the Underworld and Clockwork restores Dimentia's youth. Chapter 3: Giantess Fanny! The potion finally takes effect and Fanny grows into a giant. She finds out her brothers were behind this, and angrily chases them to the park, where everyone becomes surprised by her new height. Fanny threatens to squish them until Rachel stops her. They then go downtown to Rumpel Stiltskin, who says he switched the potion labels by "accident", then tells them she'll only shrink down to normal size after showing kindness to her brothers, which she refuses to do. They suggest that Fanny stays in the forest in the meantime, and she walks off in anger. Chapter 4: Fanny's Hunger Dr. Facilier tells about his history with him and Rumpel when they went to Hogwarts. Sick of eating trees, Fanny gets really hungry and starts eating restaurants downtown, after Patton brings her a burger that was the size of a crumb at her height. Lord Gnaa sends Bowser to shoot Fanny with a Darkness Cannon and turn her to evil. Chapter 5: A Day At The Beach Patton convinces Fanny to apologize to her brothers, so she goes over to the school, saves Paddy and Shaunie from the Six Gum Gang, and apologizes for being so mean. Afterwards, she carries them to the beach while Principal Sauerbraten calls Boba Fett. At this time, Rachel and Nigel are trying to reason with Rumpel, but don't quite succeed. At the beach, Fanny takes a nap and Paddy and Shaunie completely cover her in sand, standing on her and claiming "this sand hill in the name of the Fulbrights". Fanny wakes up and shakes them off, and the three start playing a game of "sand monster". While doing so, Fanny accidentally crushes Bowser before he shoots her. She then carries her siblings back to the hill at night, and they go to sleep with Fanny's brothers in her hand. Chapter 6: Boba's Back! Boba Fett meets Principals Smelling and Sauerbraten, who give him the job to capture the Giantess Fanny. Fanny carries her brothers downtown, where a building's on fire. Fanny puts it out by grabbing a sode tanker, drinking it all, and spewing it out on the fire, putting it out. They then go back to the forest hill, where Fanny and her brothers play hide-and-seek, and Fanny has trouble hiding. When it's Fanny's turn to look for her brothers, she finds they were caught by Boba Fett. When she tries to help them, Fanny is captured by Boba Fett and hauled away by Ice Cream Men. Chapter 7: Saving The Sister! Fanny is locked up in the Mega Detention Center. The Principals are going to sell her to Ganondorf for a large chest of gold. Nigel, Rachel, and several other operatives break into the Center and help Fanny escape. Meanwhile, Yang engages Scarlet Vargas in battle, and seemingly falls in love with her. Fanny then tosses Ganon away and blows away Boba Fett, then carrying her brothers back to the forest hill. Bowser then catches Rumpel, demands a growth potion, and they make a deal. Chapter 8: Bowser's Big Day! Clockwork gives Dimentia her old Muffy Jenkins outfit, telling her to blend in with the humans once again while he goes back to the Spirit World. Dimentia tells her Magiblots to leave and go do what they want. Rumpel steals the growth potion back from Rachel and flies downtown to give it to Bowser. After the KND and Facilier fought off some Koopas and witches, Bowser drinks the potion and grows into a giant. Before he destroys the town, Fanny comes and challenges him to a showdown. Chapter 9: Clash of the Titans! Fanny and Bowser have a gargantuan brawl. Fanny tosses Bowser into the sun, but he comes back down as a skeleton. Fanny gets brutally beat, but regains strength after he threatens to kill her brothers, then easily beats him. Her brothers are accidentally crushed and Fanny starts bawling over their death. They turn out to be alive and Fanny is overjoyed, and her love for them shrinks her AND Bowser down to normal size. Fanny then confronts Rumpel, who tells them this was all part of his plan to help Fanny realize how important they were to her. She doesn't believe him and knocks him out. Harvey then finds the shrink potion, thinking it's a growth potion, and drinks it, causing him to shrink to mouse size, in which everyone makes fun of him. Rachel then carries him off to Angie. Muffy Jenkins then returns to Gallagher Elementary, unknown by everyone she is really Dimentia. Category:Gamewizard2008's Pages Category:Family Stories Category:Firstborn Prequels Category:Completed Stories Category:Size-changing Fics